Peaches to Plums
by coolblue110
Summary: Haruhi has passed away, leaving Tamaki to care for his young daughter, Momo. The Host Club is far from finished greiving over the lose of their best friend, but life goes on and they are all building their families. But Haruhi is far from forgotten.


"Daddy! Mommy's wedding dress! Can I try it on?" Momo looked up at her father with the eyes that made him melt inside whenever she turned to him. She looked so much like her mother, whoever saw her would smile and wink at Tamaki, whose charming ways went perfectly with the little girl. They could only guess that the little girl had a lovely mother.

"Sure, mon amour. Get out of your dress and surprise daddy!" Tamaki turned away, covering his eyes, waiting to hear Momo's sweet voice calling to turn and see her.

"Daddy! Look!"

As Tamaki spun around he gasped and beamed. She was the most beautiful little girl ever. He was reminded of this fact every time he saw her in the morning, the afternoon, and at night. But this time everyone would have to think so, just seeing her in that dress would stop any boy's heart cold. Or, as heart stopping as an eight year old can be.

"Sweetheart!" He scooped her up, waltzing around the room as he had done with Haruhi all those years before as fireworks boomed and exploded over head, feeling her warm hands against his. She was the most lovely woman he could think about at that time.

He never thought that she would be upstaged.

From the moment Momo was born Tamaki's life was changed forever. No longer did he care about anything else. The business meeting could wait if Momo needed to be picked up from school or be taken care of when she fell ill. The ball he was hosting would be post boned if Momo was hurt or would be left alone if the maids were off that night.

Anything for her.

When her mother passed and she was so small (only six years old!) he stayed home until she felt like she could sleep by herself and e on her own once again.

"See! Mai-chan let me where these earrings!" Momo turned sideways, away from her fathers face, to point to sparkly diamond earrings that were much too long for her. She had taken after he mother, being very tiny. He must have looked like a giant to her right now. He smiled, hoping he was a friendly one, like the BFG.

"How beautiful! Just be careful with them, okay? Mommy gave Mai-chan those as a wedding gift before you were even born!" Tamaki cautioned. Momo's mother had never been one to abuse her husband's money, preferring to spend as little as possible, but she had splurged on the hanging diamonds. She had figured Mai wouldn't be getting anything like that from her family.

"Mommy gave these to Mai-chan?" Momo touched the glistening stones, her eyes widening. She was so beautiful, if only her mommy could have seen her. "Mai-chan has told me stories about mommy! Can _you _tell me about her?"

Tamaki looked surprised for a moment, but smiled as he set Momo gently down on the fluffy white carpet. He sat beside her, taking her hands.

"Your mother was the most gorgeous woman on the plant.

"I first met her in high school, when I was a second year, and she was first year. This may seem silly, but I didn't know she was a girl at first. Don't worry, you can laugh. Daddy and his friends, Kyouya, Kaoru, Hikaru, Hunny, and Mori were in a club together. It was held in one of your school's music rooms in the high school.

"Mommy just happened to stumble upon us. I think she hated me," Tamaki chuckled, lsot in his memories.

"But, I think over time she grew fond of us. We did get married, after all. Your mommy was so funny. She could make anyone smile just looking at her. And when you were born…I can't even tell you how happy she was, Momo. Her first words to you were 'You are the definition of joy'." Tamaki stopped, wiping away the tears that were falling down his cheeks. Momo reached up a tiny hand to wiped them away, too, moving to sit on Tamaki's lap.

"But you told me that mommy's still here. We just can't touch her. We can see her in pictures and hear her in our prayers. You'll see her again, daddy," Momo smiled at him. He gave a watery smile back, chuckling.

"I love you, Momo. We _both_ love you. You know, you were named after mommy's favorite fruit. She couldn't get enough of peaches."

"I'm a fruit!" Momo laughed, jumping up. "I'm gunna take this off now, it's ichy. Could we go outside after?"

"Sure, mon amour. It's nice and sunny…"

_ Like the day I met you, Haruhi…_

**A/N: I killed off Haruhi…I can't believe I did that! But I really wanted to write a fic that wasn't Moodswings about Tamaki and his daughter. I really enjoyed writing about Momo J, which means Peaches, by the way. So the last paragraph has some meaning. Please review if you like it, I'm going to be writing more about the host club's children! I just think Mori would be such a great dad, and Hikaru, too. Hell, they'd all be great!**


End file.
